Twins Story
by Sawaii Hitomi
Summary: Kembar yang pertama kali lahir dalam sejarah satu keluarga berdarah murni yang sangat tua, Duisterns/"Oh,Mum,Dad!Aku dapat!Yeah!Aku dapat!" /"Apa surat dari Hogwarts?"/"Harry Potter?"/Mereka berbeda/"Duisterns, Jade!"/"Duisterns, Drago!"/"GRYFFINDOR!"/"SLYTHERIN!"/"Hei!Duisterns kembar!Itu katanya?"/"Seorang Duisterns masuk Gryffindor,demi Merlin!"/"Itu hakku,Drago!"/Mind to RnR?


**TWINS STORY**

By

SawaiiStillDoll

**DISCLAIMER: **** I don't own anything, except Jadie and Drago. All characters and original story © J.K Rowling, orang paling dipuja di fandom Harry Potter ^0^**

* * *

''Oh, Mum, Dad! Aku dapat! Yeah! Aku dapat!'' teriak seorang gadis kecil berambut kepirangan dengan mata berwarna hijau cemerlang, yang bernama Jadie Carina Duisterns. Jadie berlari-lari di dalam Duisterns Manor sambil melambai-lambaikan sepucuk perkamen. Ibunya, Carina Duisterns nee Black, menghampirinya dengan senyum aneh, sementara ayahnya, Lortarius Duisterns, hanya tersenyum kecil. Kembaran laki-lakinya, Drago Lortarius Duisterns, mendengus mengejek.

''Kau dapat apa, sayang?'' tanya Carina lembut. ''Apa surat dari Hogwarts?" Jadie mengangguk-angguk bersemangat.

"Ya, ya, kau betul, mum! Jadi, kapan kita membeli perlengkapanku?" tanya Jadie bersemangat. "Dan Dray, maksudku,"tambahnya, ketika melihat tatapan maut yang Drago berikan karena merasa dilupakan.

"Bila dia sudah menerima surat," tambah Jadie lagi.

"Oh, tentu aku sudah menerimanya lebih dulu dari pada kau," balas Drago. Jadie membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, ketika Drago mengatakan, "Tadi pagi."

Ibunya tersenyum lembut, kemudian merangkul Jadie dan menggiringnya ke meja makan. "Sesegera mungkin kita akan pergi ke Diagon Alley, sweetheart… Bagaimana kalau nanti, Dray?" tanya Carina, meminta persetujuan putranya. Drago mengangguk kecil sambil mengunyah salmonnya.

"Aku ikut mengantar,eh, membantu," Lortarius angkat suara. "Pukul sepuluh nanti, kita ke Diagon Alley. Okay?'' tambahnya, yang dijawab anggukan ketiga anggota keluarganya.

* * *

Kini Jadie berada di _Jubah untuk Segala Acara Kreasi Madam Malkin_, dan ia bertemu dengan sepupu jauhnya, Draco Malfoy.

''Hai, Drake,"sapa Jadie. Draco kelihatan kaget dan menoleh.

''Oh, hai Jad… Sudah dapat surat dari Hogwarts?'' balas Draco basa-basi.

''Yeah. Tadi pa—''Jadie tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, dikarenakan seorang bocah laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya masuk ke toko jubah itu. Seorang bocah berkacamata dan mengenakan baju yang kebesaran, serta memiliki luka sambaran kilat di dahinya. Tunggu, sambaran kilat? Apa dia—

"Hogwarts, Nak?" kata Madam Malkin pada anak itu—Harry Potter.

"Banyak yang ke sini—sekarang malah ada dua yang sedang ngepas."

Harry berjalan ke bagian belakang toko, ke arah Draco dan Jadie. Madam Malkin menyuruh Harry berdiri di atas bangku disebelah Draco, memasukkan jubah panjang melewati kepalanya, dan menyematnya sampai panjangnya pas.

''Halo," sapa Draco. "Hogwarts juga?"

"Ya," jawab Harry.

"Ayahku disebelah, membelikan bukuku, dan ibuku di toko lain mencari tongkat,"kata Draco dengan nada yang membosankan dan dipanjang-panjangkan, membuat Jadie –yang telah selesai mengepas jubah—memutar bola matanya.

"Sesudah itu nanti aku akan menarik mereka melihat sapu balap. Aku tak mengerti kenapa anak-anak kelas satu tidak boleh punya sapu sendiri. Kurasa aku akan memaksa Ayah supaya membelikan aku sapu dan akan kuselundupkan."

"Kau tidak akan bisa, Drake," tanggap Jadie. Draco menoleh pada Jadie.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Aku darah murni, dan ayahku punya koneksi bagus dengan orang-orang kementrian. Jadi, bila pihak Hogwarts menolak, ayahku bisa menyandung kepala sekolah Hogwarts dengan kasus rekayasa yang aneh-aneh, supaya banyak murid yang menolak masuk Hogwarts. Gampang 'kan?" balas Draco panjang lebar.

"Tentu kau tak akan bisa. Hogwarts jauuuh lebih tua darimu, uncle Luce, dan grandpa Abraxas. Mungkin malah lebih tua lagi. Jadi, pasti kepercayaan pada pihak Hogwarts tidak akan berkurang, okay? Dan, Albus Dumbledore sendiri merupakan Ketua Penyihir, dan sama-sama punya koneksi yang bagus dengan kementrian. Merlin! Ia bahkan punya penghargaan Order of Merlin Kelas Satu, Drake! Tentu dia –atau guru manapun—bisa tahu bahwa kau menyelundupkan sapu, bodoh!" tanggap Jadie dengan cepat dan panjang. Jadie melirik ke Harry Potter, yang melempar pandangan heran, bingung, sekaligus takjub pada Jadie. Sementara itu, Draco menatap sinis pada Jadie.

"Oh, iya. Kita belum berkenalan, 'kan?" tanya Jadie sambil tersenyum. "Jadie, Jadie Carina Duisterns,"tambahnya, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Harry menjabat tangan Jadie.

"Ha—"

"Apa kau sudah punya sapu?" Draco bertanya pada Harry. Harry menatap Draco, kemudian melepaskan jabatannya dengan Jadie.

"Maksudmu, aku?" tanya Harry bingung. Draco mengangguk.

"Belum," jawab Harry.

"Main Quidditch?"

"Tidak,"kata Harry lagi, sementara dalam hati bertanya-tanya sendri, apa gerangan Quidditch itu.

"Aku sih main—Ayah bilang kelewatan kalau aku tidak terpilih dalam tim asramaku, dan harus kukatakan, aku sepakat. Sudah tahu kau akan masuk asrama mana?"

"Tidak,"jawab Harry, yang makin lama merasa semakin bodoh. Sementara mereka bercakap-cakap –Harry yang mendengarkan ocehan sombong Draco, tepatnya—, Jadie merasa Harry aneh. Kabarnya, Harry memiliki ayah berdarah murni dan ibu berdarah kelahiran-muggle, dan keluarga Potter meninggalkan cukup banyak harta –sangat banyak, malah—untuk Harry. Tapi, kenapa Harry berpakaian seperti itu? Kebesaran dan –err, lusuh? –Yah, bagi Jadie kelihatan seperti itu—. Dan, kenapa jawaban-jawaban yang Harry berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Draco, kesannya seperti Harry tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia sihir? Jadie merasa aneh. Apa Harry, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, itu, tinggal didunia muggle, dan dirawat oleh muggle yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang dunia sihir?

'Bisa jadi,' pikir Jadie.

''Sudah selesai, Nak," kata Madam Malkin, dan Jadie tersentak kaget. Ia meloncat turun dari bangku, dan bergegas keluar setelah menggumamkan 'terima kasih' pada Madam Malkin.

"Eh, sampai ketemu di Hogwarts ya, kalian berdua. Aku duluan,"ucap Jadie tanpa menoleh, kemudian keluar dari toko jubah itu.

* * *

"Baiklah, Dray, Jad, ini saatnya," Carina menghela napas. Ia memegangi bahu kedua anaknya.

"Dengarkan wejangan-wejanganku ini, anak-anak. Jangan melanggar aturan sekolah. Jangan coba-coba menyelinap di malam hari. Jangan ke sesi terlarang perpustakaan, terutama kau Jadie. Jangan pergi ke hutan terlarang. Bertemanlah dengan siapapun, terserah itu mud—muggleborn, halfblood, ataupun pureblood seperti kalian, oke? Jangan menghina muggleborn, jangan dekat-dekat para Weasley—"

"Dan kini kau malah meracuni mereka, 'Rina… Bagaimana dengan perkataanmu yang 'berteman dengan siapapun', huh?" Lortarius menyela dengan nada menyindir, membuat wajah Carina memerah padam.

"Oke, oke, bertemanlah dengan Weasley. Terserah kalian. Jadi, selalu mengangkat tangan ketika guru bertanya. Jangan pernah mendapat nilai-nilai yang jelek, terutama Troll, oke? Terus belajar. Jauhi hutan terlarang—"

"Yang itu sudah disebut dua kali, mum…" sela Jadie dan Drago bersamaan. Carina memutar mata.

"Oke, itu saja. Dan—ah, usahakan sekompartemen dengan sepupu-sepupu kita ya. Malfoy, contohnya. Atau Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass, Zabini, hmm hm, tak buruk berteman dengan mereka—"

"Yang kau tahu darah murni semua, mum. Aku ingin berteman dengan Harry Potter—"

"Harry Potter?! Putra James dan Lily ada disini?! Kau tahu dari mana?!" cerocos Carina kencang, sukses membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Easy, mum. Aku kemarin bertemu dengannya," jawab Jadie.

"Lupakan tentang Harry, 'Rina. Kereta Hogwarts tak bisa menunggu lebih lama," ucap Lortarius, ketik melihat banyaknya anak-anak penyihir yang telah masuk kedalam kereta. Carina memeluk kedua buah hatinya dengan sayang.

"Ingat nasihatku, sweethearts. Kabari kami kalian masuk asrama mana, ya? Slytherin, kalian harus masuk Slytherin." Ucap Carina.

"Ahh, mum. Aku akan seasrama dengan Harry Potter, mum," desah Jadie pelan. Carina tersenyum.

"Kalau ia di Slytherin, sayang… Jangan sampai kau masuk Gryffirndor. Mereka payah," nasihat Carina.

"Mum, Dad bilang kami boleh masuk asrama manapun! Merlin, kalian membingungkan! Ayo Dray, kita masuk kereta," ajak Jadie sambil mengangkat kopernya. "Eh, Dad, peluk aku dulu," tambah Jadie kemudian. Lortarius memeluknyad dengan sayang. "Aku tak keberatan kau masuk Gryffindor, sebenarnya, Jadie. Grandma salah satu pureblood yang masuk Gryffindor. Jadi tidak masalah kau masuk manapun. Tapi, jangan Hufflepuff, sayang…"bisik Lortarius di telinga Jadie. Jadie mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu. Lortarius berganti memeluk Drago, dan membisikkan hal yang sama.

"Ayo kita masukkan koper ini, Jed. G'bye, dad! G'bye mum!" kata Drago, kemudian segera pergi masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Ingat nasihatku anak-anak!" teriak Carina Duisterns nee Black, ketika Hogwarts Express mulai berjalan.

"Jangan membuat ulah—" Carina berjalan mengikuti Hogwarts Express yang mulai bergerak.

"—jangan melanggar peraturan, dan—" Carina mulai berlari mengejar kereta merah itu, sementara Lortarius juga sudah mulai berusaha menghentikan istrinya berlarian bak orang gila.

"—jangan nakal!" Itulah teriakan terakhir yang Drago dan Jadie dengar dari Carina, sebelum kemudian kereta Hogwarts hilang di tikungan.

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

Aloha, min'na-san! Nih, Saa bawa penpik baru! Ini republish, dan masih bingung judulnya apa. Kalo ada yang punya rekomendasi judul, kasih tahu Saa, ya ^^Saa tahu ini pendek. Namanya juga prolog #ngeles

Saya juga bingung soal karakternya. Ini Harry n OC, atau Cuma OC? Karena ide Saa itu, gimana sih jadinya HarPot kalo ada tokoh baru yang bantu Harry dan deket sama anak-anak Gryffindor, gitu loh. Dan ini Cuma modal nekat. Ini Saa buat ditengah-tengah kerjaan yang numpuk.

Yah, tolong reviewnya :D

Saa ini bener-bener masih pemula dalam buat-membuat fanfic, jadi tolong reviewnya ya. Saa juga terima flame kok ^^

So,

Mind to RnR? :D

**Smile,**

**SawaiiStillDoll**


End file.
